


because of you my whole head is dizzy

by aastrae



Series: i will have all of you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But nothing extreme, Canon Compliant, Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Spoilers, discussions of consent, ish, manga spoliers, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, oihina in brazil, ok it's a little bit explicit, this is such a great ship oml, this is un-betaed even though i am a beta, why is that not an official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: “Is that a fucking challenge, Chibi-chan, because,” he sat up slowly, Hinata backing away from him with a smirk. “If so,”Tooru pressed a chaste kiss to Hinata’s mouth with each word. “I might just have to accept.”or; Hinata and Oikawa get busy in the morning, and accidentally have a heart to heart
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, mentioned
Series: i will have all of you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733683
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	because of you my whole head is dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,,what is time（＿□＿：）
> 
> hi! i have not updated _'ill run my hands through your hair'_ in , um, well, a week and a half. i got a little bit unmotivated after seeing a lot of negativity surrounding fanfic authors all around twitter, as well as a bunch of schoolwork. i love writing, but it really is a hobby for me (a very super enjoyable one, don't get me wrong), and i love and appreciate all of you guys that read and comment on my stuff, it really helps a lot. thank you ♥♥
> 
> ANYWAY!!   
> please accept this humble tidbit i had waiting in my drafts, whilst i polish off the next chapters of _'ill run my hands through your hair'_
> 
> title is from [여자 대통령 (Female President)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0f9ifrDSp8) by Girl's Day   
> (because consistency)

Tooru rolled over and groaned, a small stream of light coming from a slit in the curtains hitting him dead in the eyes. His arm hit something solid. He sat up slowly, suddenly recounting the events of the previous night.

ღღღღ 

_Hinata pulled off his dick with an absolutely deplorable _‘pop’_. “Huh, I think I remember you saying something along the lines of _‘I’ll make you beg for mercy.’_ or was I just hallucinating?”_

.....

_Hinata glared down at him again, now fucking himself on Tooru’s fingers. “I’m about to get even fucking mouthier if you don’t fuck me in the next, I don’t know, _five minutes?_ ”_

ღღღღ 

Tooru slid a knee to his chest and propped an elbow up to hold his head up as he gazed at Hinata. _‘Damn. Shorty can be pretty demanding.’_. He smiled a bit as Hinata stirred, hugging a pillow tighter against his chest. Tooru felt something nasty creep up into his heart.

_‘I thought Hinata was with Tobio-chan.’_

It was then that Hinata finally opened his eyes, as if somehow, he had heard Tooru’s thoughts. He smiled, something so bright and so pure that Tooru blushed, immediately recalling the dirtiest things they had done the night before. 

“Watchin’ me sleep, pervert?” Hinata said, his voice slightly muffled against the pillow. 

Tooru sat back against the headboard, and smiled weakly. “Nah.” 

He felt Hinata sit up and place a hand on his still-raised knee. “What’s wrong?”

Tooru glanced down to Hinata, who suddenly had a look of sadness and paint plastered across his face. “Do you regret it?”

He choked, and took Hinata’s face into his hands. “No, of course not, I just,” Tooru looked away from him. “What about Tobio-chan?”. Hinata’s finger gently pushed Tooru’s cheek to the side, back to facing him. 

Hinata was giving him a soft smile. “Don’t be concerned about that. He and I.” Hinata sat back onto his thighs. “We,”

“We never wanted to hold each other back, and we knew that ‘waiting for each other’ would be too worrisome, so we agreed that once we saw each other again, once I fucking _beat_ him,” Hinata flopped back onto the bed. “ _Then_ we would discuss our relationship.” He turned to face Tooru again. “Until then, we were free to see other people, sleep with other people, stuff like that. Mutual agreements.” 

Tooru tried to hold back a massive grin that was threatening to plaster itself onto his face. He failed. 

“So that means..”

Hinata smirked at him from the mass of pillows. “Yeah.”

ღღღღ 

Tooru slipped over Hinata’s waist, placing his hands on his bare chest. He slid his hips back experimentally, and felt an already hardening cock underneath him. He smirked, moving his hands to smooth over Hinata’s shoulders, which were riddled with read marks, teeth marks, and a few purple bruises on his chest.

Hinata’s hands circled his waist, grounding him to the spot. 

“Damn shrimpy, you’re excited for,” he glanced over to the digital clock on the bedside table. “Six in the morning. Don’t you have any practices to get to?”.

Hinata pinched Tooru’s hip bones, and gave him a cocky smirk. “Nah, not till ten. What ‘bout you?”

Tooru leaned forward and kissed Hinata languidly, eating up every sound that dared to try and escape. He pulled back for air after a few seconds, an obscene trail of saliva briefly connecting them together. 

“Same here Shou-chan.”

Hinata yanked him back down for another kiss, this one more urgent-not desperate- but not lazy like the last. Hinata snaked his arms around Tooru’s waist, creeping down towards his ass. 

At that, Tooru, in turn, tangled his hands into Hinata’s hair, pulling their faces closer, their teeth clacking together as a result. 

Hours seemed to pass as they melded together, with Tooru pressed up against Hinata, slowly rutting together as if they had all the time in the world. He slid his hands back down Hinata’s chest, briefly flicking over his pert nipples, and over the _(oh fuck)_ teeth indentations around his left one. 

Hinata arched up into his touch, and gripped even tighter onto Tooru’s ass, giving it a rough massage. Tooru felt a moan rise up through his throat, which Hinata quickly accepted with a smile. 

They finally separated, panting roughly, chests heaving together. 

“Round, how many is it this time, Shrimpy-chan?” Tooru said, smirking as Hinata flipped them over, perched on Tooru’s lap like a pretty bird. 

“Shut up.” Hinata bit out. “Now I get why Iwaizumi-san called you Shittykawa.”

Tooru’s heart inwillingly jumped at the name, but he quickly pushed it down. Now was not the fucking time. 

“Whatever, Chibi. My dick isn’t shitty- oh _fuck,_.”

Hinata had already moved down towards the edge of the bed, his hands braced on either of Tooru’s thighs, and had just licked a stripe up his cock. 

A spark of mischief glinted in Hinata’s eyes. “No, I guess it’s not.” And sunk down to his pelvis. 

Tooru arched skyward, and planted his feet firmly into the bed, spreading his legs wider. Hinata ran his hands up and down his inner thighs, pausing every so often to pinch them, almost in sync with the bobs of his head. 

He pulled back suddenly, leaving Tooru to whine at the loss. “Is this okay?” he asked, severe concern in his tone. Tooru sat up, frowning. 

“Yeah? It’s very okay Shou-chan, is there something wrong?” Tooru reached up to cup Hinata’s cheek, and thumbed at it lightly while Hinata let out a slight huff. 

“No, it’s just,” Hinata faltered, dropping his full weight into Tooru’s hand. “In all the time that we spent together last night, you never said ‘Yes’.” 

Tooru was very confused. “Yes I did! Several times, actually.” He paused. “I think.” 

Hinata’s face morphed into a frown. “See! You can’t even remember if you said yes! We never-” he fell forward, pushing them back down into the mattress. “I don’t want to assume, ever.” 

“Shouyou, you didn’t have to assume, I was _clearly,_ ” Tooru coughed as he recalled the events of the previous night. “Enjoying it, right?” Hinata rose to face him. 

“Yeah, but consent is important, Tooru-san.”

Tooru felt his heart swell. _‘Damn. What a fucking gentleman._ He felt dizzy. _‘Whatever bastard is lucky enough to tie him down better kiss the ground he walks on.’_

He placed his hands on the small of Hinata’s back, rubbing small circles with his fingertips. 

“Was there ever a problem with your previous partners?” 

Hinata shrugged slightly. “No, I uh. I just feel better knowing, I guess. That my partner and I both agree, that we’re both enjoying it.” 

He sighed, and stared into Tooru’s eyes, pleading. “I think I’d just feel a lot more secure, if, you know, clarified?”

Tooru smiled. _‘Pure fucking gentleman, this guy.’_

“How ‘bout this,” he began, trailing his hands upwards, and pushed Hinata down to his forehead. “Hinata Shouyou, yes, I would _love,_ to have sex with you. May I fuck you into this mattress?” 

Hinata threw his head back towards the ceiling, letting out a deep, belly laugh. Tooru smiled, moving his hands back down to Hinata’s hips. 

“Hell yeah, Tooru,” Hinata pressed his forehead down to Tooru’s. He smirked, and bit Tooru’s nose. “Let’s see if you can make me beg, this time.”

“Is that a fucking challenge, Chibi-chan, because,” he sat up slowly, Hinata backing away from him with a smirk. “If so,” 

Tooru pressed a chaste kiss to Hinata’s mouth with each word. “I might just have to accept.”

Hinata growled _(god-fucking-dammit)_ and shoved Tooru back onto the bed. “You fucking better, or I swear I’ll leave you with bue balls all damn day.” Tooru leaned forward to press another kiss, deeper this time, onto Hinata’s awaiting mouth. 

He pulled back with a soft smile. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh I fucking would, so if you don’t _do_ something, I’ll rip your dick off.”

_‘So much for sweet-gentleman Shouyou.’_

Tooru grabbed Hinata’s ass firmly, pulling him onto his lap, his dick practically wedged between them. “You and I both know that you wouldn’t enjoy that.”

Hinata wrapped his hands around Tooru’s neck, and gave him a sickeningly sweet grin. “Are you sure, Tooru-sa, ‘cause I’m getting pretty tempted here.”

_‘Wow, gentleman Shouyou is out the window.’_

He giggled, pulling his knees upward, causing Hinata to fall further into his lap, their cocks pressing almost painfully together. 

“Patience, my darling, is a wonderful virtue.”

Hinata pressed him back into the mattress, spreading his legs and bracing his hands on Tooru’s chest. “Fuck patience.”

Tooru licked his lips. “No, fuck me first.”

He barely registered Hinata’s eyes flashing with a predatory glint, and he was being flipped over. _Again_.

“Sure.”

_‘Oh fuck.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed (人･㉨･)♡
> 
> go follow my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae) to keep up with my shenanigans  
> (or to just talk, i love makin friends)


End file.
